Comforting Shoulder
by TeddyRemusPotter
Summary: Scorpius tries to comfort his best friend after the death of her younger brother. Scorose friendship.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything' except the plot.

**Written For:**

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp:** Little Rose Weasley will follow you through the maze, as long as you have more [toast]. You trip and fall down in a ditch. Tell how you pick yourself back up from a fall.

* * *

><p>Scorpius pushed the pub door open, gaze darting to the bushy haired female sitting at the bar. He watched her throwing her head back and downing the rest of her drink, before slamming the glass back onto the table and gesturing the barmaid to refill.<p>

"Here it goes," he muttered, making his way over to her slumped figure.

Without a word, Scorpius slid into the seat beside her and noted how she didn't glance at him once. Rose knew he was there, but she wasn't going to give him any recognition. It had been weeks since she'd cared about anyone through, so he didn't take it to heart.

"I think you're finish for tonight." He commented, watching her picked up the glass, swirling the drink around once before swallowing it in one gulp. "C'mon Rose, you're not doing yourself any favor's, this isn't you."

A snort was all he got in response.

"Rosie?" He asked, using the nickname that only her father used. It worked, making her eyes skid to lock with his own.

She sighed, turning away from him, but he had her attention now "What?"

Scorpius honestly didn't know what to say. This was Rose, she was usually the person who was know-it-all. Rose was Scorpius and Albus' conscience; the person they turned to for advice. This was far out of his depth. Scorpius cleared his throat, thinking about all the comforting words he could say.

Instead he blurted out one of the worst things that Rose could have heard in that moment. "Hugo wouldn't want you to be like this."

There was silence between them for a moment, him holding his breath while her breathing got a little faster. Scorpius felt like cursing himself, that was the last thing she needed to hear at the moment.

"Yes." Rose said finally, voice quiet and soft. "I know exactly what my brother would want right now. You, on the other hand, don't."

"Rose -"

"Don't!" She cut him off, turning to stare into his pale grey eyes with her usually soft blue; today they were burning with suppressed rage. Her voice had risen as well. "Don't tell me what my brother would want. Did you ever even speak with him? Had you ever said more than two words to him? Did you know him Scorpius? Did you?"

"No." He replied, quiet voice in contrast to her heated words. "No. I wish I had time to know him through."

Rose nodded, expression free of all emotion. "Yeah, well, guess what Scorpius?"

Scorpius didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he only asked, "What?"

"No one will ever get to know him again." His best friend replied, her mask beginning to crumble around the edge, he could see the cracks appearing as she spoke. "No one will ever be able to know him. Not now," her voice cracked, a hand flying to her mouth. "Everyone will forget about my … my little b-brother."

Suddenly, Rose burst into tears, leaping forward to bury herself into his chest. Startled, he clung to her sobbing form, nearly hanging over the chair with her half-limp body in his arms. It was a very awkward position but he didn't take any notice, not even the stares of many people around them. Scorpius was only concerned about nineteen year old in his arms, breaking her heart crying.

"M-my b-b-baby b-brother," she cried, shaking roughly. "He's gone - gone!"

He didn't know what to say, only held onto her while she got those emotions out, once and for all. It had been weeks that she'd kept it all bottled up, he was sure this was the firs time she'd cried. So, he didn't do anything other than hold her, silently giving her all the comfort and support he could. His own throat was choked up as he listened to his best friend's heart breaking for her younger brother.

It was, at the very least, ten minutes before she calmed down fully. Rose pulled back, a hand pressed against her red and blotchy face. Scorpius only smiled, reaching out to push a strand of red hair from her forehead. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Rose cry, but usually after she calmed down he'd ask if she was okay.

If he asked that question now, it would only be cruel.

"But, you're right." Rose told him, sniffing back the last of her tears. "Hugo wouldn't want me to be acting like this."

"No," he replied gently, a sad smile upon his face. "No, he wouldn't."

"I - uh," she glanced around, searching for a clock and sighed upon seeing the time. "Never mind."

"What?" Rose shook her head, a weak chuckle leaving her. "I was supposed to be at work two hours ago."

"They wouldn't expect you to come in, you know that." Scorpius told her, remembering the news articles that had recently been published on the youngest Weasley's death. The whole wizarding world knew about it.

"I know." Rose replied, looking at her empty glass. "But, if I get into work again, I'll be able to forget about it."

"You'll never forget." He said, pulling her into another hug. "You'll never forget, but you'll be able to move forward. He was your little brother, Rose, he'll always be in your memories; he'll live on."

Rose nodded against his chest, thin arms wrapping around his waist. "I hope so."


End file.
